The Apology
by TL22
Summary: Rory has returned to Stars Hollow and has an unexpected encounter with Lindsay


**A/N **A few years ago I wrote a story named "Regrets" Originally it was to be a one chapter story. In conjunction with Sidura, an amazing writer in her own right, we decided to expand the story. After a few more chapters and due to various events the story was never finished. I have decided to take down the original unfinished story. This story is a re-write of chapter one of "Regrets" which was written by me. The name has been changed to avoid confusion.

**THE APOLOGY**

The three weeks Rory had been back in Stars Hollow seemed like an eternity. Her marriage to James Jackson the third was short and ended abruptly. The shock and anger of what happened still burned intensely.

Her mother needed some items from Doose's market and insisted Rory get them for her. Rory knew it was her mother's way of getting her out of the house and back into the world. As soon as she entered aisle three a feeling of melancholy overcame her. This is where she had been kissed for the first time, by a tall boy named Dean Forrester.

Still daydreaming about that long ago time, and reliving the thrill of her first kiss she ran head on into a tall blonde woman almost knocking her down.

The brunette stepped forward to help the injured woman, but froze when she saw who it was. Staring at her was Lindsay. Angrily Lindsay spat out. "Good God Gilmore, watch what you're doing."

Trying her best to conceal the shock of running down Lindsay and feeling her face turning red she muttered. "I'm sorry." And Rory hastily walked away to the checkout counter.

Her total was $27.56. The slim girl behind the counter frowned at her when Rory handed her a hundred dollar bill. While the cashier was taking her time making change Rory felt a sharp nudge to the back of her leg. Looking behind her she saw Lindsay with a serene smile on her face. Lindsay had struck her with a shopping cart. Before Rory could speak her thoughts were interrupted by the cashier. "Look lady, I'm not going to hold my hand out forever."

Quickly Rory took her change, gathered up her bags and hurried out of the market. Once outside an unfamiliar sensation came over her, the need to apologize, specifically the need to apologize to Lindsay for her part in the destruction of Lindsay's marriage to Dean.

Placing her packages in her mother's car Rory decided to wait for Lindsay to exit the market. A few moments later Lindsay appeared and walked past Rory like she didn't even exist. Rory reached out to touch Lindsay's arm, but the rapidly striding woman was beyond reach. Running a couple of steps Rory cried out. "Lindsay, please wait I need to talk to you." Lindsay hesitated then turned, "Gilmore, what are you going to tell me? That you're so sorry you stole my husband?"

Rapidly Rory started to speak. No I wanted to tell-"

Loudly Lindsay interrupted. "So you're not sorry you stole my husband. "You're a piece of work. We have nothing to say to each other." Lindsay stared at her then turned so quickly her long blonde ponytail almost looked like a whip.

In a pleading voice Rory Spoke. "Lindsay please let me talk to you."

There was something in Rory's voice that caused Lindsay to stop. After standing motionless for a few seconds the tall blonde turned. "Okay I'll listen to you. So what do you have to say?"

Rory's words came out in a rush. "Can I buy you a coffee and we can talk?"

Lindsay just uttered one word "Where?"

Rory was only able to say one word before she was interrupted with laughter "Luke's-"

"Not in this life time Gilmore. I don't need anything I say broadcasted all over town twenty minutes later. Tell you what Gilmore. Buy me a beer instead. I like the little pub on Myles Standish Street."

Brightly Rory replied. I like that street. Did you know it was named after a British military officer that helped the Pilgrims?

Looking perplexed Lindsay replied. "Gilmore, do want to talk to me or give me a history lesson?"

Quickly Rory replied. "I'm sorry I want to talk. I'll meet you there." Lindsay nodded and walked away.

Ten minutes later Rory entered the pub. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimmed light. She felt blind and vulnerable for a few seconds. Gradually her eyes adjusted and she spotted Lindsay sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender. Slowly she walked toward the bar and took a seat besides Lindsay.

As soon as Rory sat Lindsay spoke to the bartender. "I'll take a Miller Lite and it's on her."

The bartender nodded and looked at Rory awaiting her request. Rory felt an elbow to her ribs. "Order something she isn't going to stand there all day."

Glancing at Lindsay with annoyance Rory tuned to the patiently waiting bartender. "What craft beers do you have? Maybe a New Belgium Summer Helles?"

To her right Rory heard Lindsay say under her breath "What the hell?" Rory tuned to the bartender who was staring back at her with a puzzled look.

Finally the girl behind the bar spoke. "What is that?"

"Oh." Rory replied. "It's a beer that is very popular with my friends. My husband turned me onto it." With the mention of husband Rory looked down and became silent.

"Uhhh look lady, I have Miller, Budweiser, Sam Adams and Labatt's. How about I give you what your friend is drinking." The perplexed bartender walked away mumbling to herself "Summer Belgium goes to hell beer?"

Shortly her beer was placed in front of her. Rory looked at the brown bottle with condensation running down the sides. "Excuse me do you have a glass?" Again Rory felt a sharp jab in her ribs. "Come on Gilmore drink your beer like a big girl and say what you have to say. I don't have all day."

With a sigh Rory started talking. "Lindsay, I want to apologize for what happened.-"

With an even tone Lindsay started speaking. Come on Gilmore, I thought you had something to say."

"Lindsay, please, let me speak. I know how you must have felt, I really do."

Putting her beer down Lindsay quietly asked. Did your husband cheat on you?"

Rory started nervously fidgeting with her car keys, and looked at the floor. "Yes."

Lindsay interest was now piqued. "What did you feel Gilmore?"

Rory shifted her gaze from the floor to Lindsay. Rory noticed for the first time that Lindsay had brown eyes. If I had any idea of the pain I caused, I would never have done it. I was naïve. I was selfish."

Lindsay took a sip of her beer. "Rory look me in the eyes. Tell me what you felt."

Rory's blue eyes met Lindsay's brown eyes and with a quavering voice Rory spoke. "I felt inadequate, I felt stupid. I felt like an idiot. I felt worthless. I felt like I sucked in bed. I felt like I lacked as a woman. I am so sorry Lindsay. I never wanted to hurt someone. Now I know what I did to you.

Lindsay nodded and looked over to the bartender. "Two more beers please." Then she shifted her attention to Rory. "The beers are on me. I believe you are genuinely sorry." Lindsay continued on. "Look this doesn't mean we're going to have a Kumbaya moment, but you now get it."

Rory looked at Lindsay gratefully. Thank you Lindsay for understanding."

Nodding Lindsay replied. You married some rich All-American guy from Harvard. His name is James Jackson right?

"Yes." Rory replied. Her thoughts went back to when she announced her engagement to the heir of a large banking fortune. How thrilled her grandparents were. How they bragged to everyone how their granddaughter won the heart of one of the most eligible bachelors in the country.

Lindsay continued on. "So what kind of woman did you lose him to?"

Rory's head dropped and she was again staring at the floor. "I didn't lose him to a woman. I lost him to a man."

The next sound was the shattering of a beer bottle hitting the floor followed by Lindsay's "Oh crap."


End file.
